Like I'm gonna Lose You (SasuNaruSasu)
by Yin03
Summary: I think it's my own fantasy version of the Ninja-verse where late one night, Naruto has a bad dream. What happens? Read to find out. Because sometimes just the thought of losing someone can be scary. (SasuNaruSasu) Slash. Fluff.


**A/N:** This basically exists because I felt like writing some fluff while I'm completing my current fic. Though, I know the pairing's different. This one is more like SasuNaruSasu. Yep, no lemon because I don't feel that confident yet. Anyway, R &amp; R. This is in the Naruto/Ninja-verse, after Sasuke comes back but not the canon way, that's too hetero. Just imagine they're happily in a relationship and love each other. Nothing else matters. Also, I wrote this one-shot while inspired by a song, hint:title. Enjoy the feels, kbye.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own nothin'. Naruto and all relative characters are property of the almighty Masashi Kishimoto.

**Warning:** This fic contains BoyxBoy Love, like Yaoi...you know..the whole thingity-thing..so if You don't like it, don't read it. Simple.

P.S. If you discover abit of OOCness it's because it's dire for the fluff. Okay I'm done.

* * *

_**Like I'm gonna Lose You**_...

_It was dark. It felt lonely and cramped except he was all alone. He looked around but lack of vision made him almost blind. The blond boy felt like he was in a desert, the heat seemingly accumulated from his sweat and tears. He fell to his knees; hateful eyes trained his every move. He tried to place them but they just wounded his battered ego with their condescending looks. Everyone turned their backs on him, he called out but his voice fell to deaf ears. Before he could shout his throat hoarse, he found his voice being drowned in the surrounding silence. He felt defeated and sunk to his knees, elbows touching the ground._

_It was dark, so he decided to wait. But it wasn't like waiting for the sun to rise. There was no sun. Whispers of faint memories brushed by his ears and he remembered something. Sasuke always told him, the sun was him; that the light was within him. It shone through the cracks in his heart. The reason he didn't want his love to ever be overwhelming, he was the overwhelming one. He let loose a chuckle at that thought. Then covered his mouth with nimble hands in fear of being seen with anything else than the misery he was forever entitled to He reached out, there was a dim glow but he could only make out his hands. Their glowing outlines illuminated against the dark background. He tried to get up but felt a strange heaviness on his shoulders. Then he caught something out the corner of his eye, a single smile on the face of someone familiar, somewhere far off. He reached out but felt himself sinking. Deeper he went, his visions closed in and he saw pitch black. He felt suffocated and fell through the ground. A flurry of visions passed him by, a huge fire and flames encasing everyone around him. But those eyes still looked at him with hardness. He felt like crying but tears won't come out. He was still falling, into the ember flames that spread around him. _

_Suddenly, it felt too bright, too vivid. Before he could do anything, the background was surrounded in white and the flames engorged the blackness but turned black themselves. As if they consumed it but they were just as burning hot. He stood witness to the horror of watching the flames engulf a person and that person walked in front of him. Wait, he knew that silhouette. The Uchiha crest smudged with the dark flames that engulfed Sasuke's path guided his path as he tried to run towards him. The ground hit him like a ton of bricks. But, he didn't care. There was only person who really saw him. He wasn't willing to let him go. So, he ran. The flames were lit up with crackling waves of electricity. They pierced the darkness but made the blond vary of his steps. He noticed for the first time, he was barefoot. Decidedly, he couldn't bring himself to care. He ran across the burning black flames that licked at his Golden brown skin. His bare feet felt scorched and pain shot up his spine with every heartbeat that sped with his pace. Nevertheless, he ran into the wall of flames in a flailing attempt to just touch him. The figure shifted his gaze back and eyes dyed in crimson made Naruto fall back. He spoke but the words won't reach the estranged Uchiha. He tried to focus his energy but it wouldn't work. He felt utterly helpless and devastated. _

_He broke down, his feelings emerged as monsters that over casted his shadow. Hot tears stained his cheeks as the ground gave way again. He lost the one person he could hold onto. What would he do now? Where was he to be? His thoughts circled his mind but he felt lost once again. He had a purpose, once. Now, he could just fall and let whatever it was be. He heard a voice; it was… he couldn't make out what it said. It was distorted, but loud. He felt the walls of his mind cave in as the voice shattered all illusions. It grew so loud that he clamped his ears with his hands to shut it out. But it resonated with his soul…until he finally gave in._

_…_

"Naruto…" He tried to shake him awake rattling the blond by his shoulders.

"Naru-NARUTO! It's not funny anymore." He could've sworn he saw a flicker of a smile just awhile back so why wasn't Naruto waking up? Sasuke sat back on the heels of his feet. He couldn't decide what to do.

"Ahrm..mh..hnm.." Naruto grumbled in his sleep, Sasuke ran back from the telephone where he was about to call Tsunade. It was out of his grasp, the situation made him feel helpless. He ran one hand through his raven locks trying to assimilate his scattered thoughts. Why was he skipping to the worst conclusions?

He leaned down from the bedside and tried to shake him awake. But he remembered something. He climbed on the bed and scooted closer to him. He wrapped him in his arms and whispered into his ears. "Naru..to..just wake up, please…"

The plea was earnest and he saw the blond scrunch his eyes as if in pain and then his eyes shot open. There was a single syllable on his lips…"Sasuke?"

"I'm right here", he leaned his back against the headboard and brushed blond locks from Naruto's face." Naruto looked up, his vision was still black but he felt it clear up and saw the only face he thought he'd never see. Blue eyes searched for something in his ebony ones and he suddenly shifted and grasped the raven in the stronghold of his arms. Sasuke was taken aback but he held the embrace when he felt his hands fall limp, he rolled over, pinning him beneath but shifting his weight on his legs to not burden him. Sasuke's eyes reflected care as he looked at Naruto. His blond hair fell into his eyes, sheltering him from the strong gaze but Sasuke brushed them back with one hand and kissed his forehead in a comforting gesture. Naruto shut his eyes not willing to look back wielding his bag of mixed emotions. Sasuke's face softened and he leaned close and blew into his ear.

"Bad Dream?" He felt the blond slightly tremble.

Naruto buried his face in Sasuke's shoulder. "…Mmmfhnmf…"

Sasuke understood that he didn't want to talk but he felt like he had to know mostly because he never saw the blond in so much pain before. Visions of his face in different shades of pain flashed across his mind as he raised his body up. He rested the upper weight of his body on his forearms on either side of the blond's head. He paused and waited for a response before he lay beside him and turned off the lights.

A hand tightened on his arm as the room grew dark. He tried to make out Naruto's face in the darkness as his vision adjusted. The only source of light being the moonlight casting odd shadows from their bedroom window.

"Hn, dobe...if you have something to say, just say it."

"I want you,... close."

"That does not answer my question." The Uchiha grunted but pulled the stupid blond closer so that his head now rested on his chest.

When Sasuke reached beside him and turned out the lights, Naruto was shrouded in darkness and felt like he was pulled back into his dream. However, relief poured in when his reached out in his frantic grasp to hold Sasuke closer. He could say it, but it'd sound so cheesy he wasn't gonna say anything else. But he really wanted to tell it to him.

"I...had a nightmare."

Sasuke sighed, "Naruto, you don't have to force yourself for anything."

Suddenly, the blond sat up but Sasuke didn't fail to notice he was clutching his pant leg. "You don't understand."

"Then explain it to me." He was still leaning on a sardonic tone but the blond seemed too tense for their usual banter.

He heard him gulp. "I thought I'd lose you...again."

Sasuke sat up next to him; his feet sprawled to the side. "Hey..." He ran his hands down the blond's shoulders and arms to comfort him. "I'm here, aren't I?" The Uchiha leaned down holding his arms and searched his downcast eyes.

"Yyeah but..." Sasuke searched his azure orbs for sure-fireness but found cramped loneliness.

He enveloped him in his arms, Naruto felt like a stiff board. "I already told you, I'm not leaving you again." He tried to embed the fact into his brain but it was often in vain.

Naruto sighed but choked on his breath, trying to take so much in. "I was scared." He mumbled into the curve of his shoulder and slowly his arms made their way across to join the embrace.

"Heh, you should've seen my face...I thought I was gonna lose you...like you'd never wake up again." Naruto tried to pry them apart but the raven held them firmly in place. "My life would've been an eternal nightmare. Silly, right?" He pushed him back by his shoulders to find Naruto look at him with wide blue eyes. He sighed, "Your stupidity must be more contagious than I thought."

He pulled his whiskered cheeks, pinching them softly. "Ittee…, ouch!" Naruto rubbed them to ease the pain, pouting like a puffer fish. It was kind of adorable and it drew a smile upon his face. "Need to make sure you're alive and well." Sasuke slapped his cheeks playfully yet softly from either side.

Naruto watched the moonlight from the window filter down on the pale skin of the Uchiha to give him an unearthly appeal. He drew in a sharp breath, but gave a Cheshire grin even with his cheeks lightly squished by those hands. "I know of better ways", the blond wiggled his eyebrows and smiled suggestively. He leaned close to kiss the soft smile on Sasuke's lips. Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows but eventually, he gave way and they locked lips passionately. His hands threaded their way through the blond hair while Naruto scoured the inside of his mouth like it was the first time. Naruto kissed and licked the sides of his mouth and then moved to smother his neck with kisses.

It was a mixture of rustling sheets and strangled groans when both of them fell back on the bed. Naruto blinked opened his azure eyes beneath Sasuke's pinning glare. "I have a Mission tomorrow." Naruto frowned and turned his gaze to the side. "You'll be gone..." Sasuke huffed and nudged his frown lovingly with his nose before capturing those lips in another kiss, almost as an apology because some things were not meant to be said out loud.

Naruto's blue eyes were swimming pools of desire and fixated adoration as he kissed back. Sasuke pushed one knee in between his legs, moving it further upwards to rub sensually earning a sharp groan. He broke the kiss and Naruto pulled him back, he pulled his lower lip with his teeth, seeking entrance in the cavern of his mouth. A mental roll of eyes and glare later Sasuke complied with the blond kissing him as if burning the taste into his senses...

"What's gotten into you?" He wretched the blond away only to notice a hazy look in his eyes.

Naruto wiped his mouth by the back of his hand. "I...don't...ever wanna lose you...but I also don't want to ever regret not loving you enough."

Sasuke merely raised an eyebrow, that must've been some dream but he knew better. Naruto refused to meet his gaze so he tugged him by his chin.

"Sasuke, I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you." His lip trembled as he spoke with frigid fear in his eyes. Sasuke smirked.

"That sounds optimistic yet incredibly morbid, dobe." "What gives you the idea that you'll ever lose me?" He chucked darkly, "Like you're gonna let me go that easily." He re-joined their kiss, thinking back on all the times when Naruto didn't give up on him. 'Didn't he trust him enough for that? Well, he'll just have to affirm his faith in his settling abilities then.'

Blue eyes melted under the sweet gestures and he willingly cooperated. He knew he'd be leaving early in the morning, so Sasuke thought it'd be better to make most of the night as he tugged off Naruto's shirt. It was safe to say the blond agreed on his thoughts because pretty soon all their remaining clothes were thrown across the room in various directions. And none of them cared as long as they were wrapped up in each other's arms.


End file.
